


i'm cold and sad and you're here (tonight, i'm fucking drunk)

by lemonyscissor



Series: and i'll be okay (no i won't and this proves it) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Wilbur, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, but im sad so wilbur is sad too, dude idk how to tag this, this is v random, which is most definitely unhealthy, wilbur drowns his problems with alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyscissor/pseuds/lemonyscissor
Summary: i wanted sad drunk wilburi'm making sad drunk wilburif any of the people in this are uncomfy with this type of thing tell me and i'll take it down as soon as i can <3
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, it's platonic don't even
Series: and i'll be okay (no i won't and this proves it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	i'm cold and sad and you're here (tonight, i'm fucking drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:: swearing , wil is drunk obvi , su!c!dal actions , just- drunk stuff ig idk
> 
> dude i just wanted to read sad drunk wilbur and tommy but they were all really fucked up like wtf why do people write that shit it's fucking disgusting sO I MADE MY OWN
> 
> please don't read this if you're in a bad place rn, or if any of these subjects trigger you. click off of this, take a break, get some water, take care of yourself <3
> 
> idk how to write drunk people lmao  
> wrote this in 15 minutes while i was still waking up, it's badly written but it made me feel better so brrrrrr

tommy was wide awake.

it's not like he was trying to be, he simply couldn't sleep. he contemplated texting tubbo for a while, but he was probably already out like a light and he didn't really want to disturb him.

so he put his phone away and was now staring at the ceiling, creating random scenarios in his head like he always did to pass the time.

tommy's phone buzzed in his pocket.

who the fuck was calling him at 2am?

he took a look at his screen.

wilbur.

what the fuck?

he accepted it before the third ring, and was immediately met by the sound of wind and small giggles, who he guessed was obviously wilbur. 

tommy immediately knew he was off his own shit.

"tommyyyyy! big t! toms! little brotherrrr." wilbur was slurring his words and giggling between every one.

tommy didn't really mind it, but he still tensed up a little. he knew wilbur would be extremely embarrassed when he found out that he called a teenager while drunk when he's sober.

tommy knows that wilbur gets sad when he's been drinking, that's just how he works. maybe he won't tell wilbur, since he's most likely going to spill his emotions right now.

"wilbur,,, hi. are you drunk?" he knew the answer, but he still asked.

"mmm, i don't know,,, maybe? haha, you're too young to know." tommy couldn't really understand what he was saying, with all the wind and the- wait, wind? wind.

"wil, are you outside?"

"hm? yeah, the water's pretty. you should come see it with me one day! oh- wait,, mmm, nevermind."

tommy was concerned to say the least. where the hell was he? 

"water? uhm,, wil, where are you?"

"mmmm,, i- i don't know haha. where are you?"

"wil,,, please."

"aweeee tomssss, you sound concerned. it's funny. no one's ever concerned for me properly. they say they are, but they aren't! aha. but it's fine, i'm,,, i'm- i'm find. find? find- find."

tommy was worried as shit right now. wilbur was obviously not 'find' as he says it.

"wil, can you just uhm,, describe where you are??"

"ohhh tommy. you sound desperate haha. mm, let's see, there's water below me-" below him? oh shit. "-and uh, there's a lot of wind, it's really windy. strangely windy. wind is weird, what do you think about wind tommy?"

"i- i, um, i like wind, yeah. uhm, wil, are you by any chance,, on high ground?" tommy took his time to form his words, he didn't know what to do. he's already assumed what's happening by now, but he's sixteen, he's just a kid, he doesn't know what to fucking do.

"oh, i guess i am yeah,, aha. it's just- so, it's- mm, pretty- hm, yeah, it's pretty."

"what're you doing right now?"

"uhm,,, hm, i don't know. i'm just sitting down,, the air is nice and i can see the water better like this."

"wil,, where are you sitting?"

"on a bridge of course,, silly tommy. although, this railing is,,, cold and- and that upsets me."

fuck.

this is what tommy thought was happening.

"uhm, why are you there?"

"..."

"wil?"

"..."

"wil, please answer me."

"huh? oh,, i zoned out, aha. what was- what,, question?"

tommy doesn't think he's ever been more stressed out in his life.

"what are you doing up there?"

"oh, i don't know. i guess i thought i might've wanted to jump,, or something."

"can you uhm,, get down please?"

"hm? i- well-" tommy heard shuffling from the other side of the phone and a series of small grunts. "-yeah,, i'm down."

he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"okay,, uh, good. can you,, uhm, can you get off of the bridge too?"

"huh?? wh-why? mm,, you're not my dad, tommy."

tommy felt like crying, his eyes were stinging and there was a huge lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow.

" _please_ -" his voice hitched, and usually he'd get embarrassed, but he couldn't care less this time around, "-wil, i,, please. for me?"

"mmm,, okay!" he heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the phone, and let out a soft chuckle, he didn't know why when he felt like he was about to break apart any second now, but he did.

"okay, okay, okay, good. uh-" tommy had no idea what to do next. call phil? should he ask first? "-hey uhm, wil?"

"yeessssssss? that is in fact me."

"do you want me to call phil for you or-" wilbur was quick to cut him off.

"no! mm, no, no. no."

"why- why not?"

"hmph,, i- mm, just,,, why don't we just talk, hm?"

tommy was a bit taken back, and he couldn't help forming a soft smile on his face.

"okay, wilby, we can do that." the nickname slipped out before he could stop it, but he didn't even pay it any notice. "but, can you just, get somewhere safe or warm please? inside, preferably. i want to talk to you but i don't really want you out at 2am off your shit."

"yes, mother."

"oh how the tables have turned."

tommy and wilbur ended up talking the whole night, only hanging up when tommy's mother came in to see her kid awake at 6am talking on the phone.

tommy didn't regret it one bit. wilbur didn't necessarily remember, at all, and tommy didn't make any effort to remind him. it was nice, and he knew it happened, he was content with that.

of course, he still worries about wilbur. and he did tell phil what happened, he wasn't going to let the fact that his friend almost killed himself slip out of his mind.

as far as he knows, things are going alright. that was good enough for tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, didn't know how to end it so it's a flimsy end lmao
> 
> literally only wrote this because i was bored don't @ me jHGDSAJGD
> 
> have a good day nerds  
> ily

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know how to end it so it's a flimsy end lmao
> 
> i only wrote this 'cause i was bored don't @ me DGHASHJDGS
> 
> have a good day nerds  
> ily


End file.
